


The Five Stone Profecy repost

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By Lizzyxx1990.THis is about Frodo and Legolas as the main couple.  Includes Romance/Action/ Adventure/slash/might include torture/kink couples!
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	The Five Stone Profecy repost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five stones prophecy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285335) by [LeastExpected_Archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist). 



> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: Do not own but wanna own!  
> Story Notes: Not for emotional people, no flaming!

Prolouge 

Legolas was waiting for Frodo to come home because Frodo had been gone for about a month in a half, 'Oh, my love, there you are, right by the beginning of town.' Legolas hurried down to meet Frodo to find the others down there already. Elrond sigh and when Frodo came in he said, "Come, Legolas, Frodo." 

* * *

Frodo and Legolas nodded and followed Elrond into a separate room. "Yes, what is it you wanted to speak to us about?" Legolas asked. 

* * *

"I know you two are really happy together, but hobbits and elves can not be together, I have arranged a marriage for you and Richorda VII," Elron stated calmly. 

* * *

"No, I wanna marry Frodo, oh Frodo," Legolas sobbed feeling sick to his stomach about marring anyone but Frodo. Frodo pulled him close pretty sad himself. 

* * *

"It has already been decided," the king stated with a straight face. 

* * *

"Legolas, I promise never to forget our love, only if you promise not to forget," Frodo said looking down at Legolas. Legolas nodded his head yes. 

* * *

Five years later after Legolas got married to Richordo VII Legolas chided to him, "Oh, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone Richordo." 

* * *

"I too, my beautiful baby elf," Richordo said with a smile on his face. 

* * *

At the shire Frodo thought, 'I don't know whats left around here for me, I guess I should just forget about Legolas since he forgot about me, my love, what am I kidding kidding myself, I could never leave him nor forget him.' "Oh, well," he sigh to himself. "I'm going out," he caled over to the other four hobbits and all they did was nod. 

* * *

He headed for the northeast of the shire where the mountains started, but was stopped by two elfin guards and one of them said, "Lord Elrond wants to speak with you Frodo Baggins." 

And that is what started the prophecy!


End file.
